Agradecida
by Son Pau
Summary: "Y es que, al mirar hacia atrás, desde que Gohan era un niño y hasta el día de hoy en que emprendía la aventura de formar su propia familia, ella y Piccolo habían querido lo mismo para él: ambos anhelaban que Gohan fuera feliz." Breves pensamientos de Chi-Chi sobre Piccolo y lo que significa en la vida de Gohan.
**DISCLAIMER:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

* * *

 **Agradecida**

* * *

Chichi nunca había podido entender del todo por qué Gohan parecía sentir esa especie de idolatría hacia su verde amigo.

Había pasado por épocas en que le declaraba la guerra abiertamente. En otras se valía de indirectas para hacerle saber su molestia. Pero en los últimos años había adoptado la silenciosa indiferencia.

A ella no le agradaba nada esa amistad. Sin duda, Piccolo había contribuido un poco a que Gohan se fortaleciera – _De acuerdo_ \- pensó rodando los ojos - _contribuyó mucho_. Después de todo, siempre entrenaban juntos y ella sabía lo importante que era ser fuerte para esos hombres, incluso para el tranquilo Gohan.

Lo entendía muy bien. Había pasado toda su niñez y adolescencia entrenando ¡Ella también era una fuerte peleadora con sangre guerrera! No por nada era la hija Ox Satán.

Pero en su mente, Piccolo era el principal instigador que, junto con Gokú, confabulaban en su contra para llevar a su Gohan por el camino de la rebeldía.

Aunque, viéndolo ahora, convertido en un hombre adulto que hacía caras graciosas a su pequeña hija, nadie se atrevería a decir que su hijo era un rebelde. _No-_ pensó con ternura- _mi Gohan es un buen hombre._

Pero allí seguía, a la sombra de un árbol, Piccolo. De brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ojos cerrados. Parecía meditar sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

¿En qué momento se había quedado en sus vidas para siempre? No lo sabía con certeza.

Ahora era difícil fijar un antes y un después de Piccolo en su familia. Por la forma en que se relacionaba con Gohan, a veces llegaba incluso a dudar de si ese ser silencioso no había estado desde siempre con ellos.

Eso era lo que más le extrañaba: no podía concebir a su querido Gohan sin Piccolo, ni a éste sin su hijo ¿Sentía celos maternos acaso? No. La presencia de Piccolo se había vuelto una constante en sus vidas hace años.

" _ **Presencia**_ **"** Quizás esa era la palabra clave, y meollo de todo el asunto. Tal vez era la presencia de Piccolo lo que tanto le molestaba ¿Por qué? Siendo honesta consigo misma, la razón le dolía un poco; la constancia de Piccolo hacía notar aún más las prolongadas ausencias de Gokú.

Piccolo llevaba siempre a Gohan de pequeño a entrenar a lugares peligrosos, lo llevaba a enfrentar enemigos terribles. A veces pasaban noches enteras en vela hablando quien sabe de qué, teniendo en consideración que él no era un aficionado a las conversaciones triviales.

No eran cosas que a ella le hicieran precisamente saltar de gozo, pero al menos, Piccolo _**ESTABA**_ con Gohan.

Chichi se sobresaltó, abrió los ojos como platos y aguantó la respiración cuando la verdad la golpeó con fuerza:

 _Piccolo QUERÍA a Gohan como un padre quiere a un hijo._

Botó el aire con fuerza. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba conteniendo. Su cuerpo se relajó. Se dejó llevar suavemente por los recuerdos.

Estaban sentados en la mesa y un pequeño Gohan le relataba aventuras acerca de su entrenamiento en las montañas.

\- "¡ _Ese día estaba tan cansado que me dormí rapidísimo! Ni si quiera noté cuando se apagó la fogata"-_ Le contaba Gohan, alegre.

\- _¡¿Acaso ese monstruo te hacía dormir a la intemperie!?_

 _\- ¡No te preocupes mamá! Por las noches, el señor Piccolo me abrigaba con su capa cuando pensaba que ya estaba dormido ¡Nunca sentí frío en realidad!_

Piccolo cuidaba a Gohan como un padre cuida a un hijo.

 _-¡"No, no y no, Gohan! Nada de entrenamientos. Debes ponerte a estudiar y recuperar el tiempo perdido. -_ Le decía Chichi enfadada.

 _\- ¡Pero mamá! tengo que volverme mucho más fuerte. La última vez salí con vida sólo porque el señor Piccolo me protegió y dio su vida por mí_ \- Los ojos de Gohan se anegaron en lágrimas- _La próxima vez estaré listo y seré yo quien defienda al señor Piccolo ¡No permitiré que vuelva a sacrificar su vida!_

Picolo daba su vida por Gohan como un padre la daría por un hijo.

 _\- "... Así que, por mi buen desempeño académico, el profesor me ofreció un cupo en su grupo de investigación durante el verano. ¿No es genial, mamá?_ \- Gohan estaba evidentemente exaltado- _Además…¡mira!-_ le dijo haciendo aparecer desde su espalda el periódico de esa mañana. En la portada se leía con grandes letras "Crimen disminuye drásticamente en la capital del Oeste gracias al Gran Saiyaman, el héroe que lucha por la justicia". Gohan estaba muy sonrojado. Sin duda, su timidez lo acompañaba incluso ahora que había dejado de ser un niño, pero al menos estaba feliz.

 _\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Gohan_ \- Dijo Chichi al borde las lágrimas. Su hijo al fin había dejado de lado la rebeldía.

 _\- ¡Gracias mamá!_ \- su sonrisa era enorme- _Por cierto ¿has visto hoy al señor Piccolo? ¡Quiero contarle las buenas noticias!_ \- Le gritó mientras se alejaba hacia el jardín

Chichi los observaba conversar a la distancia. No podía oírlos, pero Gohan hablaba, sonreía y gesticulaba. Piccolo sólo sonreía de lado y lo escuchaba con atención. Podría jurar que vio una carcajada en su rostro, pero no apostaría por ello. Bien podía ser una ilusión óptica. Piccolo le puso una mano en el hombro a Gohan y le dio un apretón por unos segundos. Ese gesto sólo podía tener un significado:

Piccolo estaba orgulloso de Gohan, como sólo un padre se enorgullecería de los logros de su hijo.

 _Piccolo veia a Gohan como un hijo._ Eso era un hecho, pero _¿Y Gohan?_

Chichi salió de su ensimismamiento y volvió al presente para mirar a su hijo desde lejos.

Sostenía a la pequeña Pan en sus brazos. Esa niña era tan pequeña, pero tan parecida a ella. Aún era muy pronto para decirlo en voz alta, pero estaba segura de haber visto en los ojos de su nieta algo que reconoció como propio ¡Sin duda tendría un carácter fuerte! Apostaría su juventud por eso. Sentía la sangre guerrera latir con fuerza dentro de ella cada vez que sus pequeñas manitos le apretaban un dedo.

Gohan le decía algo a su hija, al parecer con la intención de que la niña aprehendiera la idea. Luego la alzaba acercándola al rostro del namek.

Su seriedad imperturbable se quebrantó por un fragmento de segundo en una graciosa morisqueta. Fue breve como un pestañeo, pero ella logró verla. La niña se largó a reír como si eso fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo. Gohan también reía.

 _¿Y Gohan?_ ¡Estaba claro!

Su hijo amaba y admiraba con todo su corazón a Gokú, pero veía a Piccolo como un padre, eso seguro.

Pan se había vuelto el centro de su universo desde que supo de su existencia. Si no viera a Piccolo de esta forma jamás le confiaría el cuidado de su hija como solía hacerlo. De no considerarlo como un padre no le hubiera pedido que lo entrenara, una vez más, para proteger, precisamente, a quienes más amaba. Si no fuera así, jamás habría llevado sus ropas con tanto orgullo en los ojos cuando era sólo un niño.

Gohan lo quería como un padre. Y Piccolo se había ganado ese lugar en su vida.

Si lo pensaba bien, y dejaba de lado su orgullo y aprehensiones maternas, no tenía realmente un motivo para sentir antipatía por él.

Piccolo había cuidado, salvado, acompañado y querido a Gohan a lo largo de su vida tanto como ella, aunque de una forma distinta.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, y aunque jamás lo diría, estaba agradecida de ese extraño compañero de su hijo.

Y es que, al mirar hacia atrás, desde que Gohan era un niño y hasta el día de hoy en que emprendía la aventura de formar su propia familia, ella y Piccolo habían querido lo mismo para él: ambos anhelaban que Gohan fuera feliz.

Chichi era una mujer orgullosa ¡Motivos no le faltaban para ello! Era la siempre joven y bella esposa del hombre más fuerte de mundo, tenía una rica herencia guerrera y dos hijos maravillosos: Uno era un prestigioso investigador; el otro, el niño más dulce que el mundo vería jamás. Era una mujer fuerte, valiente e inteligente que difícilmente cometía una equivocación ¡Nadie escucharía de ella un sentido discurso de disculpa!

 _Pero,_ sonrió, _hay personas que dicen más con un gesto que con mil palabras._ Piccolo también sabía de eso, pues era de la misma especie. Sonrió mirando hacia afuera. Sería sólo un segundo, pero habría de bastar.

Cuando, junto con Videl, llegaron a donde estaba el grupo jugando con Pan, cargando bandejas con tazas de té y dulces, levantó la voz para decir con una sonrisa, " _¿Quieres beber un poco de té, Piccolo?"_ Era una sonrisa real y honesta.

El aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido, en su cara era evidente la confusión. Era sabido para él que no era la persona favorita de la mujer de Gokú.

Gohan miró a Videl confundido por la inusual actitud de su madre temiendo que se desatara un posible cataclismo, " _la calma antes de la tempestad_." Videl le guiñó un ojo en complicidad. Hace un rato había visto a su suegra mirarlos fijamente por la ventana. A ratos sonreía, a ratos su mirada era melancólica.

Chichi sabía, por descontado, que Piccolo no era un gran fanático de la comida humana. Piccolo sabía muy bien, que ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Lo que había tras ese ofrecimiento era mucho más. Nada tenía que ver con el té. Era la forma de esa mujer de demostrar agradecimiento y respeto. Ella agradecía secretamente su presencia protectora junto a su hijo.

Piccolo, que era tremendamente perceptivo, tras un par de segundos entendió todo lo que ella quiso transmitirle. Sintió un estremecimiento. Si aún albergaba dudas de que, en su errante existencia, tuviera un hogar en aquél sitio, se habían disipado.

Le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa sin sarcasmos, igual de honesta que la de ella y le dijo, en su tono grave de siempre, pero de forma suave y solemne: - " _Te lo agradezco mucho, Chichi."_

No hacía falta otra cosa. No eran necesarias palabras.

Cualquier otro gesto estaba de más, pues ya todo estaba dicho.

FIN.

* * *

Piccolo es un gran y tremendo padre, eso es algo que nadie puede negar.

Saludos a quien pase a leer por aquí ¡Espero les guste la historia!


End file.
